First Of All
by GreytCelt2113
Summary: Jellal has left for Alvarez, and Erza has finally had enough of feeling like she isn't loved. To her surprise, however, she is loved by her once rival Mirajane. But just when they begin to truly explore their feelings, an enchantment creates an unexpected surprise that shakes the guild. How will they cope with the idea of becoming parents? Reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

The guild was bustling, as usual. Mirajane weaved between tables passing out food and drinks. She walked up to a table at the far left of the guild, where Lucy, Wendy, and Levy all sat engrossed in books. The one Levy had appeared quite old. Gajeel leaned against the wall next to the table, keeping a close eye on things. This had been the norm over the last month, ever since he learned Levy was pregnant.

"Hello everyone! What are you all up to today?" Mirajane asked in her usual chiper tone with a bright, warm smile.

Wendy looked up and gave Mirajane an equally bright smile. "Good afternoon Mira! Since Levy is expecting I thought it might be good for me to learn some healing magic specifically for expectant mothers and babies. Porlyusica sent over a bunch of books to help."

Mira chuckled. "Wendy, won't some of that be a bit too grown up for you?"

"Not to worry! I look at all the passages first and only let her read the ones not pertaining to...the conception…" Lucy blushed furiously while finishing her statement. "Actually, Levy is looking at one now that did not get the OK for Wendy to read."

Mira glanced over and noticed Levy had her glasses on and was fully engrossed in whatever she was reading from the ancient text. She had seen Levy like that before and knew it would be a fruitless endeavor to ask her any questions until she was done, so she simply shrugged and turned to Gajeel. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just water for Levy," responded Gajeel, never taking his eyes off the blunette as she sped read.

"Coming right up papa bear!" Mirajane responded, eliciting a death glare from the iron dragon slayer as she walked back to the bar.

After Mira came back with the water and went back to help other guild members, Levy finally sat the book down and sighed, "oh wow." Lucy and Wendy both looked up from their own books quizzically. Feeling their stares, Levy continued. "This book contains a powerful conception enchantment." As Wendy went completely red in the face and Lucy began to quickly scoot away, Levy laughed a little. "Don't worry Lu-chan, you still have to do...the things you have to do…to conceive a child for it to work."

At that Wendy began shivering and stuttering, so Carla began to pull her away. "I think that is enough for one day, I'm going to take Wendy home before she turns to stone," said Carla.

Once the young mage was out of the guild, Gajeel sat in the spot Wendy once was and nodded for Levy to tell more. "Well," she began "there is not much else to tell. This is a really, really powerful conception enchantment."

"I've never heard of a conception enchantment before," Lucy responded.

"I've read about them once or twice. They were very popular when they were first discovered because they pretty much guarantee pregnancy. But it wasn't long before they fell out of popularity. Some towns even banned their use."

"I wonder why?" Lucy mused.

"Well, from what I've read, though they almost ensured pregnancy, they also often times ended in loss. And sometimes...it wasn't just the baby that was lost." Levy looked down at her still small stomach sadly, and placed a hand on it. Gajeel, seeing her expression, placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a firm squeeze. She looked up and gave him a smile in thanks before turning her attention back to Lucy. "Stuff like this requires a lot of magical power, from both parents. I guess it was just determined to be too risky."

Lucy hugged herself. "That sounds so scary." She looked up at Levy and Gajeel and gave them an awkward smile. "I'm glad you guys did it the old fashioned way."

Gajeel could be heard shouting in embarassment throughout the guild as Erza walked in, her bangs hiding her face. She went and sat up at the bar, never looking at any of the other guild members as she passed. Mira walked up to her and gave her a cheerful smile, just a tad brighter than she gives the other members. "Good afternoon Erza! What can I get you today?"

"Beer," Erza muttered, never looking up.

Erza's tone made Mira's smile fade to nothing. "Erza? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" Erza responded, her voice barely audible over the ruckus of the guild.

"Erza, you don't have to…"

"Mira!" Erza snapped, finally looking up. But when she saw the concern in the white haired girl's eyes, she cast her eyes to the side and lowered her voice. "Just...get me a beer, please."

Mira wanted to say more, wanted to find out what was wrong with Erza, but knew when not to push matters. So she quietly nodded and brought the beer as requested.

The day wore on. Guild members came and went, until all that remained was Mira cleaning up and Erza still sitting at the bar. Mira had lost count of the amount of beers Erza had consumed. As she walked around cleaning tables she noticed the old book Levy had been reading had been left on the table, forgotten. It was unlike Levy to leave books, but Mira did recall her being rushed home by Gajeel when a sudden bout of sickness hit her. Mira just chuckled and picked up the book, placing it behind the bar for safe keeping for the time being.

Walking over to where Erza sat hunched over her mug, Mira placed her hands on the bar in front of her and leaned over so her chin rested on her hands, giving her a vantage point to look up at her friends face. "Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," slurred Erza, her face red from all the alcohol. But it was more than just the amount she drank. Tears picked at her left eye.

Mira looked up into Erza face with an expression between sympathy and sadness. "Come on Erza, you never drink like this unless you're challenged or sad and I haven't seen anyone challenge you." She waited for a response, but when she got none she asked the question she dreaded to ask. "Is it Jellal?"

Erza shot up and threw her mug across the bar, missing Mira's face by an inch. "Fuck him!" Mira just stood in her spot, dumbfounded by both Erza's actions and words. "He is pardoned of all his crimes, and instead of trying to live his life he decides to go to Alvarez for who knows how long! What more does he have to atone for? And am I just supposed to wait around until he decides he has done enough?" A crack began to form in her voice. "Everyone else is moving on with the next part of their lives….with love...am I not worthy of love?"

Mira grabbed Erza's face with both hands and looked her hard in the eyes. "Of course you are worthy of love! You are loved!"

Erza finally let the tears that had been forming in her eye fall as she put her hands over Mira's. "Levy and Gajeel, Gray and Juvia, even Natsu and Lucy are starting to show more feelings. You even have Laxus!"

Mira gave a bewildered look. "Where did you hear Laxus and I were in love?"

"It's been going around the guild for a while now," Erza responded, her emotions finally calming a bit.

Mira placed her hand on her forehead as she felt frustration welling up inside her. "Oh for the love of Mavis, Laxus and I are not in love! He and Cana have something going on. And even if they didn't I still wouldn't go out with him because I love," She quickly placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. She turned her back to Erza and started cleaning behind the bar.

However, Erza did not miss what Mira had almost said. Standing up she asked, "who do you love?" When she got no response she asked again, more firmly "Mirajane, who do you love?"

Mira nervously laughed but still kept her back to Erza. "No one, it's nothing…"

Not nearly satisfied with her answer, Erza stood up and marched behind the bar, gripping Mira by the shoulders. "Mirajane," she said, her tone harsh until she saw the almost scared looked on Mira's face as Mira continued to avoid looking at her. "Mira, we are both mages of Fairy Tail, you can tell me anything without fear. It's not good to keep such emotions bottled up. So, who do you love?"

Mira looked up into Erza's rich amber eyes that were once again filled with the passion she had come to know and… "You," she softly answered. "I love you."

Mira stood for what felt like a lifetime, waiting for Erza to respond. But she didn't. She just stood there, staring with her mouth agape. With each beat Mira could feel her heart breaking, as regret began to tie her stomach in knots.

She closed her eyes as a sad smile played on her lips. But when she tried to pull away she was held in place. And then she was swiftly pulled as Erza's lips crashed on hers. At first she felt nothing but shock, but that melted away as she melted into the kiss. Mira wrapped her arms around Erza's neck as Erza pulled Mira's body against hers, their kiss igniting with passion neither had felt before.

Erza slowly laid Mira back, not breaking their kiss until they were both safely on the ground. It was just a moment. But in that moment, in the passion in Erza's eyes and the whisper of her name, Mirajane got her response to her confession. And the two women, swept up in their new found passion and the feel of each others bodies, never noticed the light pink glow emanating from behind the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after both Mira and Erza had come down from their passion filled high, the reality of where they were and what they had just done came crashing down on them. They quickly and quietly got dressed, locked up the guild, and scurried away like two thieves in the night. Agreeing they needed to actually talk, they both went to Erza's place back at Fairy Hills. Mira didn't want to risk running into Elfman and Lisanna if they went back to her house.

Once inside with the door locked, Erza collapsed onto her hands and knees from a combination of exhaustion and sheer guilt. Mira calmly sat on Erza's bed, also oddly exhausted. She heard those types of activities could be physically draining, but this seemed a bit much. She quietly watched as her friend, and now lover, stayed on the floor muttering with sweat beading on her forehead. After a few minutes of this, Mira sighed and knelt down beside the red head, gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Erza…"

Erza snapped her head up, he face covered in sweat as panic filled her eyes. "How could we have done that?!"

Mira quickly retracted her hand and hugged her knees. "Do you regret it?" When Erza just looked down and continued muttering, Mira hung her head a bit, blinking back tears. "You're probably right to question it," she chuckled, her voice laced with sadness. "We're two women...we're not supposed to…," she choked back a small sob, which instantly pulled Erza out of her trance.

Erza turned to sit crossed legged on the floor in front of Mira. "Mira...I have no regrets about what we just shared." Mira slowly lifted her head to peak up at Erza over her knees. Her tear stained face broke Erza's heart. "I am merely questioning why we did….it….on the floor of the guild hall. Behind the bar! I don't know what got into me; it is not the appropriate place." Erza reached out and wiped Mira's cheek.

Mira instinctively nuzzled against Erza's hand before she laughed a little. "Well, you did drink a lot today."

Happy that Mira was no longer crying, Erza took her hands and lead her over the the bed, having her sit next to her. "That is no excuse though. I of all people should know better. From now on we have to be someplace more appropriate."

Mira nodding in agreement before a thought dawned on her. She smiled coyly at Erza. "Does that mean you would want to do it again?"

Erza blinked at her a couple times before realization struck her and her face went almost as red as her hair. She turned her face and coughed, trying to calm herself down. "Well it was...nice."

"Just nice?" Mira asked, a playful pout forming on her lips.

Erza, not knowing what to say but wanting Mira to stop pouting, quickly kissed her. Once they parted she kept her hand on the back of Mira's head, her fingers slightly tangled in the white locks. "It was better than my books could describe." She let her hand trail down so her fingers could brush Mira's face. "I had no idea you harbored those feelings."

Now it was Mira's turn to blush. "It took me a long time to come to terms with them myself. I guess I'm still in shock you didn't run away when I told you." A comfortable silence settled between the two as they sat, holding each other's hands. But it was Mira who broke it, asking the question that needed to be asked. "So what now?"

A blush slowly crept across Erza's face again as looked away, but never let go of Mira's hands. "I'd like to continue exploring these feelings…" She looked at Mira from the corner of her eyes. "...if you are all right with that."

Mira broke out into the widest smile Erza had ever seen. It looked like her face might rip in half as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "That is more than alright with me."

Erza faced her fully again, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "But we should keep things professional around the guild."

Mira simply nodded in agreement. "And maybe we should also stay professional around the rest of the members for the time being...at least until the time comes we need to tell them." This time it was Erza's turn to nod in agreement.

They continued to talk few a bit, planning times they could do things together without drawing any unnecessary attention from the others. Finally Erza looked up at the clock and saw it was well past 2 in the morning. "I think you may want to head home, I'm sure Elfman and Lisanna are already worried about you. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Mira shook her head happily. "I will be fine by myself. Besides, it may look suspicious if you walk me home when I have such a goofy smile on my face."

Erza blushes slightly with a small chuckle. "You may be right." She stood to walk Mira to the door. "Well then, walk safe and good night Mira."

Before Erza could open the door Mira placed her hand on it and surprised the red head with a quick kiss. "Good night Erza," she responded with a wistful smile. Once she made it through the door, she turned to face Erza. "Will I see you at the guild tomorrow?"

Erza returned her smile. "Of course."

Mira nodded happily and turned to make her departure. Erza quietly watched her go until she was down the stairs and out of sight. Once the door was closed and locked she stood facing it, gingerly touching her lips that still graced a smile.

Mira made her way home, the warm night air only helping her already elated mood. She looked up at the night sky and found the brightest star she could. "Thank you," she said to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Levy came running into the guild, followed closely behind by Gajeel and Pantherlily. She skidded to a stop and slammed both her hands on the bar, quickly drawing Mirajane's attention. "Mira! Did you find a book here last night?!" Levy quickly asked, breathless from running.

"Good morning Levy! You really shouldn't over exert yourself."

"I'm fine! The book Mira?" Levy asked, flailing her arms a bit in agitation.

"Oh yes!" Mira leaned down and grabbed the book from behind the bar. "Here it is Levy, I put it back here last night for safe keeping before I left."

Levy practically snatched the book from Mirajane's hands, hugging it close to her chest. "Oh thank Mavis! If anything happened to this book Porlyusica would kill Wendy, and then come after me!"

Mira smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh that would not be good. I'm happy I could help you both!"

Still holding the book tightly against herself, Levy walked over and plopped down at her usual table at the far left of the guild. Once she sat down and placed the book on the table, she finally took a calming breath. She looked up at Gajeel and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Gajeel." He just huffed in response, but after a short pause gave her a small smile in return.

Levy opened the book to read over it again, but was struck by a sudden sensation she hadn't felt before. Gajeel craned closer with worry etching on his face when he noticed the sudden change in Levy's expression. "Everything alright?"

She gave him another apologetic look. "Yes, sorry! I'm fine. It's just...the book."

"What about it?"

"It's emitting a faint pulse...almost like the enchantment was activated."

"I thought it would only activate if people got down and dirty."

Levy blushed slightly at Gajeel's choice of words. "That's true, and it has been behind the bar all night. It must be a fluke." She gently patted her stomach. "The baby must be messing with my magical senses already."

A few moments later, Erza strolled into the guild hall, a small spring in her step. She went up to the bar with a goofy grin on her face, but then cleared her throat to get herself together. "Good morning Mirajane," she said as calmly as she could.

At the sound of the one person she was so eager to see, Mira whirled around with a smile as bright as the sun. "Erza! Good morning!" She practically floated over to the red head. "Can I get you anything for breakfast?"

"Just eggs please," Erza responded. Then, she leaned a bit closer, inviting Mira to do the same. "After breakfast there is a matter I would like to discuss with you if you have time."

"Of course! Just come get me when you are finished your breakfast." With that Mira fluttered off to the kitchen.

And that was how the two women interacted for the next month, thinking they were being incredibly casual and no one suspected a thing. But an observer in the corner of the guild had begun watching them with increasing interest.

Mirajane was wiping the bar, but was going slower than normal. When she passed Erza, Erza gently put her hand over Mira's. "Mirajane, are you feeling alright?" Erza asked, worry in her eyes.

Mira gave the brightest smile she could muster. "Yes, just a bit tired today for some reason. I must not have slept well."

Erza was about to say something when someone called her name. "Hey Erza! We snagged a job, come on!" boomed Natsu from halfway across the guild.

Erza looked back at Mira, obviously not sure of what to do. "You haven't been on a job in a while, go with the team. I'll be fine really! I'll get extra sleep tonight, promise," Mira reassured. With a final look, Erza turned and walked towards Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to find out the details of the job.

Mirajane sighed and went to the back room to get more beer. Once in the room, away from the rest of the guild, she sat on a barrel, her tired state getting the best of her. She stayed there a few moments, trying to collect her strength, never noticing the presence that followed her into the back room.

"Hey Mirajane." Mira jumped from the barrel and whirled around, only to find Cana standing not far from the doorway.

Mira placed a hand on her chest and took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Oh Cana! You scared me!"

"My bad, I didn't mean to almost give you a heart attack. Mind if I sit down with you?"

Mira eyed her suspiciously. "Aren't you not allowed back here after we found you passed out one morning and 7 barrels empty?"

"That was one time," the brunette huffed, crossing her arms in agitation. "Besides, I just came here to talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry Cana," replied Mira, sitting back down on a barrel and patting the one next to her. Cana sat down, but didn't say anything. She just played with her hands a bit. Feeling the awkwardness beginning to suffocate her, Mira decided to speak first. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"What's going on between you and Erza?" Cana finally asked, her tone blunt and eyes staring into Mira's.

Mira went instantly red. Her mind began to swirl with questions. How did Cana know? Did she overhear something? Did Erza tell her? No, Erza would never do something like that without talking to her. "What do you mean?" She finally asked with a nervous laugh. "Erza and I are just good friends."

"Bullshit!" Cana retorted, placing her hands on her knees and leaning forward. "You might be able to hide this from the rest of the oblivious morons in this guild, but remember I hid who my father was for years. I know a little something about keeping secrets. I can tell when something is up. And you and the red head obviously have something going on. You both practically glow when you're around each other."

Mira chewed her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. After a few moments, Cana just sighed and stood up. "If you're not ready to spill, that's fine. Just...dont keep it hidden for long. No matter how hard you think it might be, it'll be even harder on the ones you care about if they think you didn't trust them enough to be honest with them." And with that Cana walked out of the room, leaving Mira to her own thoughts.

 _She's right_ , Mira thought. _I know she is right. But how do you tell something like this? And what if the guild doesn't accept us?_


	4. Chapter 4

Three days had passed since Erza left with the team on their job, and in those three days Mira did not feel any better. If anything she was slowly feeling worse. Her whole body ached, and she felt drained and sluggish. She was thankful Erza would most likely be back later that evening. It felt as if every fiber of her being needed to be by the red head's side again. And though she probably should have stayed home and rested, Mira also mentally needed to stay busy. The work distracted her, or so she told herself.

Mira walked over to Cana's table and placed a mug of beer down in front of the brunette, a muttered "here you go" barely audible. As she went to walk away, Cana caught Mira's forearm and looked up at her with furrowed brows. "Woah, Mira, are you sick?"

Mira gave the girl a weak smile, all she could muster as perspiration beaded on her forehead. "No, I'm fine. Just tir…" Her response trailed off to nothing as her consciousness faded to black and her legs gave out.

Cana just managed to catch the girl, but not having her balance as she stood stumbled to the ground with Mira in her arms. "Mirajane?! Mira! MIRA!"

The commotion quickly drew the attention of the rest of the guild, and soon Wendy was kneeling next to the two girls. "What happened?!"

"I don't know she just passed out!" Cana responded frantically.

Wendy put her hand on Mira's forehead. "She has a fever, someone help get her on a table!"

Elfman quickly gathered his older sister in his arms and placed her on the nearest clear table. Just as Mira was lifted into the air Carla spotted a small red spot on the back of Mira's dress, just under her butt. She gasped and pointed. "Wendy! She's bleeding!" Carla exclaimed.

As soon as Mira was on the table, Wendy put her hands over Mira's abdomen and they started to faintly glow as she tried to find the source of the bleeding. It took a mere second, and Wendy gasped and pulled her hands back. She looked at Carla in complete shock before gathering her composure and putting her hands back on Mira's abdomen, this time glowing with a greater intensity.

Carla flew up onto the table and gave Wendy a worried look. "What? What is it?"

"Mirajane is pregnant," Wendy replied. Her words struck everyone into complete silence. "If I don't do something she is going to lose the baby. Someone get a cool rag on her forehead, we need to get her fever down." When no one moved a muscle Wendy snapped, "Now!"

Lisanna nodded numbly and ran back to the kitchen to get a clean rag and bucket of cold water. Cana stared dumbfounded for another moment before reality sunk in. "Erza…" she whispered. She quickly looked over at Wendy. "We need to get Erza! Someone has to tell Erza what is going on!"

Most of the guild looked at Cana in confusion before Carla spoke up. "What does Erza…"

"Argh! It doesn't matter right now! She just needs to know and get back here!" Cana yelled with exasperation in her voice.

"But she is on a mission right now. She will probably be back tonight," Levy piped up.

"That's not good enough!" Cana continued, stamping her foot. "Someone needs to go get her and bring her back here now!"

Wendy and Carla briefly exchanged looks. Carla finally looked at Cana and nodded. "I will go and bring her back." Her wings appeared on her back and she flew out of the guild at top speed.

Levy, watching everything unfold, started to have an unnerving thought. She ran over to the table she had been sitting at, the top littered with books. It only took her a moment to find the one she was looking for. She lifted up the old enchanted book, recalling the pulse of magical power she had felt from it just a month ago. "It can't be…" she whispered. She turned on her heels and searched the room until her eyes fell on the person she was looking for. "Jet!"

Jet looked over at the source of his name, and once finding it jogged over to Levy. "Yea? What is it?"

"I need you to go get Porlyusica. Tell her it's an emergency, and tell her I think it has something to do with this." She forced the book into Jet's hands.

"What is…" Jet started to ask but was quickly cut off.

"Jet, there is no time! Just get Porlyusica here, and fast!" Levy almost shouted. Not wanting to anger the pregnant woman, Jet did as he was told and ran off at top speed.

Levy then rushed over to the table Mira was laying on to help in any way she could, the whole time praying she was wrong about how the white haired girl had conceived.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy were walking along a forest path, heading back towards Magnolia. Natsu marched towards the front of the group, his hands behind his head. "Another job done! It's going to be so good to get back to the guild and get a hot meal."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Erza trailed just behind, a pensive look on her face. Lucy walked up beside her. "Are you alright Erza? You've seemed a bit distracted these past few days."

"I just have a lot on my mind," Erza responded. "I too will be happy to get home," she said, giving Lucy a small smile.

They continued a bit more before they heard something crashing through the trees. They all readied themselves for a potential battle until they saw Carla come into view. She quickly flew down and landed in front of the party, out of breath from flying so hard.

"Carla! Are you ok?" Happy shouted, running over to the other exceed.

When the rest of the group ran over to her, Carla looked square at Erza. "Erza, you must return to the guild! It's Mirajane, she collapsed and is..." She didn't get a chance to finish her statement before Erza requipped into her flight armour and ran off toward the direction of the guild.

 _Mira, please be ok!_ was all Erza kept repeating in her head. Even with her flight armour she knew it would be at least an hour before she reached the guild. She just hoped that wouldn't be too long.

Left behind, the group looked at each other in confusion before Lucy addressed Carla. "Carla, what's wrong with Mira?"

Carla looked at each member of the group before turning her attention back to Lucy and staring her straight in the eyes. "Mirajane is pregnant," she responded bluntly.

Shock hit the group like a ton of bricks, the boys falling over and Lucy's jaw dropping. Happy was the first to recover, walking next to Carla and looking at his team. "We need to get back, our friends may need us," he stated with determination.

Natsu shot up and mirrored his small companions determination. "Yea, lets go!" The group then ran off as fast as they could after Erza.


	5. Chapter 5

Not long after Jet left to get Porlyusica, the two came bursting through the guild doors. Porlyusica rushed over to Mira's still unconscious form and made Wendy move so she could take over. The minutes ticked by, tension choking the air. Finally, Porlyusica sighed and moved her hands from Mira's abdomen.

Makarov, having remained quiet through this whole ordeal, looked long and hard at Porlyusica. "Well?"

"She and the baby are both stable, for the time being. Wendy did well with what knowledge she had, but it was a close call."

"Hmmm," responded Makarov, scratching his beard in deep thought.

Mira then slowly fluttered her eyes open, consciousness coming back to her. She looked around and found the whole guild staring at her with a variety of looks. Finally she saw Porlyusica sitting beside her with a serious expression on her face. "What…" she began to ask but was cut off by Porlyusica's hand on her shoulder.

"Quiet. You need to rest. There will be enough questions for you to answer later. For now save your voice." Porlyusica looked over at Elfman. "Take your sister back to the infirmary and stay with her. We will be back to talk to her a bit later." Elfman quietly did as he was told, picking up Mira as if she might shatter like glass in his arms. Lisanna followed. Once the door was closed, Porlyusica looked to the rest of the guild. "The rest of you, leave. I must talk with Makarov and Levy."

As everyone else began to shuffle out, murmuring amongst themselves, Cana, Gajeel, and Wendy remained firmly planted in their spots. Porlyusica glared daggers at them. "I thought I was clear."

Gajeel scoffed. "Where Levy is I am."

Cana crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving until Erza gets here."

When Porlyusica moved her gaze to Wendy, the young girl gave out a frightened gasp before stuttering out, "I...I should know what is going on as a healing mage."

"Fine, stay if you wish." Porlyusica conceded. She stood up and moved over to Levy. "You were right, the enchantment was activated."

"What enchantment?" Makarov asked, having no idea what was being discussed.

Porlyusica pulled the old book out of her robes. "This enchantment," she answered. "This is a very old and powerful conception enchantment. And the child that girl carries was conceived using this enchantment."

Makarov's eyes widened at the revelation. He had heard stories of the dangers of those enchantments. "How did Mirajane get her hands on that?"

Levy nervously raised her hand. "That is my fault master. I had a bout of sickness and accidentally left the book here. But Mira said she left it behind the bar!"

Gajeel looked at the small woman carrying his child with narrowed eyes. "I thought the enchantment wouldn't activate unless two people did the deed."

Porlyusica glared at the pierced man, disgusted at his choice of words. "That is correct."

Slowly every pair of eyes widened as the reality started to set in. "That means…" Levy started.

"Mira screwed someone in the guild. Like literally in the guild hall," Cana finished.

Makarov coughed. "Well, now the question remains, who is the father?"

The guild members looked between each other before shuffling into the infirmary, Makarov slower than the rest due to the need of a cane now.

Inside the infirmary Mira's mind steadily become less and less fuzzy, and she finally looked over at her siblings. "I'm sorry for worrying you both, but really I am feeling better."

Elfman merely grunted in response, not able to bring himself to look at his older sister. Lisanna gave Elfman a sympathetic look before sitting in a chair next to Mira's bed. She picked up one of her sister's hands, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Mira, how could you not tell us?"

Mira stared at her little sister in utter confusion. "Lisanna, what are you talking about?" She looked between Lisanna and Elfman. "What is going on?"

"You really don't know?" Lisanna asked. When the confusion did not disappear from Mira's eyes, Lisanna bit her lip, took a deep breath, and then looked her right in the eyes. "Mirajane...you're pregnant."

At first Mira laughed, thinking Lisanna was joking to try and lighten the mood before giving her some really awful news. But when the atmosphere didn't change, Mira just shook her head. "No….no, there has to be a mistake. There is no way that is possible." She frantically looked between Elfman and Lisanna before almost shouting. "I'm not pregnant!"

"You are," responded a voice in the infirmary doorway. Mira snapped her head up and saw Porlyusica walk in, followed closely behind by the master, Cana, Levy, and Wendy. Gajeel stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"No, there is absolutely no way!" Mira firmly said, looking between all the occupants of the room.

"Mirajane, we are your family, we will love you no matter what. But you must be honest with us." Makarov calmly stated. "Now please, who is the father? You do know, don't you?"

"There is no father because..." Mira began to argue once more, but was cut off.

"Because the other parent is another woman," stated Porlyusica in a flat tone. "Tell me I'm wrong," she dared, her eyes narrowing. Mira didn't respond, only paled and then looked down at her hands.

"No way…" Cana breathed. She walked over to Mirajane's side. "It's Erza isn't it?" Mira didn't look up.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room before it was interrupted by a loud bang. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise and found Elfman had punched a hole in the wall. He then stormed out of the room, Gajeel stepping aside to allow him to go. Lisanna hurried after him, calling his name. Mira covered her mouth as she let out a chest rattling sob. Cana quickly sat next to her and wrapped her arm around Mira's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Levy rushed over to the other side and also tried her best to comfort the white haired girl.

After a moment, Mira looked up at Porlyusica, tears streaming down her face. "How is this even possible?"

Porlyusica held up the old book. "This." Mira, recognizing the book, began to sob once more. Porlyusica sighed and looked to Wendy, who had quietly been taking all this in. "Wendy, I want you to stay here and monitor her health. There are things I must discuss with Makarov." When Wendy nodded in agreement, Porlyusica proceeded to walk out with Makarov into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Once she was sure they were alone she faced him with an incredibly serious expression. "Makarov, there are things you must know. This is not a normal pregnancy, and it will not be easy. You should be sure your children are prepared." Makarov listened intently at everything he was being told.


	6. Chapter 6

Erza stormed into the guild hall, only to find it almost empty. From a table at the far end of the room she saw Elfman and Lisanna, neither making eye contact with her. Makarov approached her, followed by Porlyusica. Seeing Porlyusica made Erza's stomach sink, her mind playing out the worst possible scenarios. She stumbled towards the master, her legs a little wobbly as the effects of running so hard for over an hour straight started to catch up with her. "Master, where is Mirajane?!" Erza was not even trying to cover up her emotions, her anxiety taking over her logical side.

"She has recovered and is resting in the infirmary," responded Makarov. Erza moved to run towards the infirmary when she was stopped by the masters deadly serious tone. "Erza, stop. We have matters to discuss. Sit." When Erza remained standing Makarov gave her a look that made the room's temperature drop. "I said sit."

Erza begrudgingly sat at the closest table. Once she was situated, Makarov sighed. "Regardless of anything I am about to ask you, you must swear you will be completely honest with me." Erza looked confused, but nodded her agreement. "Are you and Mirajane in a relationship?"

Erza went completely red, her eyes darting between the master and Porlyusica who both stared at her expectantly. When she didn't respond for a bit Makarov cleared his throat in a warning. Erza looked down at the table and quietly responded, "Yes master."

"Very well." Makarov rubbed his beard thoughtfully before asking his next question. "Have the two of you been...intimate?"

Erza's mouth hung in shock. How could the master ask her such a personal question. "Master, I fail to see what…"

"Erza!" Makarov cut her off. "You swore honesty. So, have you and Mirajane been intimate?"

Erza's cheeks flared with more color before she responded, "Yes."

"Hmmm," Makarov responded, his eyes closed. But when he opened them again he gave Erza an icy cold look. "And have you ever been intimate with Mirajane in this guild hall?"

Erza, completely embarrassed, squirmed in her seat and hung her head. "Yes...master."

A clatter was heard as Elfman stood and stormed over to Erza. Without a second thought he punched her square in the jaw. Erza never moved to retaliate. After a few deep breaths Elfman stalked out of the guild.

Lisanna, watching everything from the table Elfman once sat at, got up and walked over to Erza. She stared at her, a mixture of anger and betrayal weighing on her heart. She wanted to punch her, just as Elfman had. But her body wouldn't move. Finally finding her voice she said, "You better take care of Mira." Having said all she could think to say she too left the guild.

After a few minutes of silence, Erza finally looked up at Makarov. "Master, please, what happened to Mirajane?"

Makarov remained quiet for a moment, thinking over his words carefully. "Mirajane collapsed in the middle of the guild. Luckily Wendy was here and could act quickly. But, it was discovered that…" He paused, still not quite sure how Erza would react.

"What? Is Mirajane ill?" Erza asked, gripping the table as she stood.

"No...Mirajane is...expecting a child," Makarov finally managed to say, finding it still hard to comprehend himself.

Erza just stared as she slowly sank back down onto her seat. Mira was...pregnant? But...how? When? And more importantly... "Did she say who the father is?" Erza asked flatly.

Makarov didn't know how to respond, so looked to Porlyusica. She rolled her eyes before looking at the red head. "You are." When Erza just stared at her with wide eyes, Porlyusica continued. "In a manner of speaking. The child was conceived using this." She placed the enchanted book on the table.

"This book contains an enchantment that allowed Mirajane to conceive a child. It was behind the bar the night you both were intimate in the guild hall." Makarov explained. He then sighed and gave Erza a hard look. "Please tell me you two have not done...that...here…more than just the once?" he asked with a bit of desperation.

Erza snapped her gaze up from the book on the table. "Of...of course not master! I was just...a bit drunk...that night." She said with a new blush gracing her cheeks.

"Good," stated Makarov, crossing his arms. "However, you will need to face punishment for using the hall as your own bedroom. So starting tomorrow you will spend the next month cleaning the guild top to bottom, everyday, until it shines."

Erza bowed her head. "Of course master."

After a few moments Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy came bursting through the guild hall doors, Lucy carrying an exhausted Carla. "Alright! Who's the asshole that knocked up Mira?!" Natsu yelled, fire engulfing his hands.

Erza stood up and walked over to Natsu. "I am." When Natsu just stared at her with an expression somewhere between utterly confused and dumbfounded she continued. "Mira and I are in a relationship, and I got her pregnant with an enchantment."

Natsu looked at Erza for a few tense moments, then clenched his fists. "How could you?" he asked in a low tone. Then he grabbed Erza by the front of her armor.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in shock.

Ignoring her, Natsu continued. "How could you keep something like this from us?! Aren't we friends?! How could you sneak around behind our backs and do something like this?!"

Erza just stared at Natsu with a hard expression, never answering him. Natsu tightened his hold on her armor. Suddenly they all heard shouting from the infirmary, and Erza shoved Natsu off of her and ran towards the sound, panic taking over her once again.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," scoffed Gray, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving the guild hall.

"Happy, lets go." Natsu called on his way out of the door as well. Happy looked back towards the infirmary with worry before following his best friend.

Lucy, not knowing which way to go, just sat down at the table by Makarov and Porlyusica. Makarov sighed and reached over to pat Lucy's hand, the one bearing her guild mark. "No need to worry. No matter how angry we may get, we always find our way back to one another. That's what it means to be a guild after all. And besides, who can stay angry with the excitement of a new addition on the way?"

Lucy smiled at her master. "Right."


	7. Chapter 7

It took almost half an hour after Makarov and Porlyusica left the room before Mirajane's sobs began to subside, being replaced with sniffles and hiccups. Cana rubbed her back in a slow, circular motion to try and comfort her friend. Levy poured a glass of water from the jug that sat on the side table and handed it to Mira. "Here Mira," she offered. "Drink this."

Mira took the glass but never looked up. She took a small sip, then another, doing everything she could to not acknowledge the three other girls in the room. Finally she looked up, sadness filling her eyes. "I understand if you don't want to be around me, it's ok," she muttered, followed by another little hiccup.

"What?" all the other girls voiced, looking between each other in confusion.

"Why wouldn't we want to be around you?" Wendy asked, coming up to stand next to Levy.

Mira felt like she wanted to cry again, but kept the tears at bay as she gripped the blanket that was draped over her legs. "I lied to you all. And now this," she said, glancing down at her stomach. "I already saw how angry Elfman is so I'm sure you're all angry too."

Levy took one of Mira's hands in her own. "We're just surprised is all."

"And Elfman won't stay mad forever," reassured Cana.

"He must hate me," whispered Mira.

"I guarantee Elfman does not hate you!" Cana moved to sit cross legged at the foot of the bed to address Mira directly. "Like Levy said, it was just a surprise. And not all surprises come with a yay, happy reaction. This is a lot for everyone to take in all at once, and I'm sure Elf is just feeling hurt. I mean you two have always been close. So to find out your sister is pregnant by someone she never even told you she was with, that's a big bite to digest all at once."

"Add in the other person is another girl, and that's a bite so big you could choke," Wendy chimed in, blushing with embarrassment despite her attempts to be confident for Mira's sake.

"But now he has the excitement of becoming an uncle, so he has to stop being mad for that," Levy beamed, placing a hand on her own stomach.

"I...I never indulged the idea of me ever having a child," confessed Mira.

Levy gave Mira a warm smile. "There is nothing strange about that, I didn't think about it much before either." She glanced over at Gajeel, seeing a faint dusting of color across his cheeks as he looked off to the side.

"But...but I never...I mean I didn't think I should ever…" Mira's words began to be choked with sobs, new tears beginning to fall as she lost her battle with her emotions.

"Mira…" Wendy went to reach for Mira's shoulder but Mira swatted her hand away.

"I shouldn't have a child," Mira said forcefully then lifted her head, tears falling freely down her face. "I should never have a child!" she shouted. "What...what if everything those Zeref demons did to me affects the baby? What if my takeover magic affects the baby? What if it turns out like a demon? What if it turns out like me?"

"Then she will be beautiful," answered a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked to see Erza standing there, a bruise already forming on her cheek. Cana got off the bed, and Levy and Wendy stepped away as Erza walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. She gently wiped tears from Mira's face, and then placed a hand on her stomach. "And she is already loved."

Mira threw herself into Erza's arms and buried her face into the crook of her neck. Instantly a sense of calm washed over her, and it was like she was reenergized.

Cana sighed at the sight, a smile playing at her lips. Levy and Wendy both wiped away tears. Gajeel shook his head and walked over to the two weeping women. "Come on, let's give them some privacy," he said, pointing to the door with his thumb. All three girls nodded in agreement and quietly made their way out of the crowded room.

Once everyone else was out of the room, Mira pulled away from Erza. "I guess master told you already." She looked up and finally got a good look at her face. She gingerly touched the bruise forming on Erza's cheek. "Is...is that from your job?"

"Yes…" Erza lied, gently pulling Mira's hand away from her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Mira let out a small, uncomfortable laugh. "I'm...something. I'm confused. I'm scared. I'm nervous. I'm...I'm pregnant." Those two words still tasted sour in her mouth. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now, we are going back to my apartment. You have had enough happen today, and you should rest more."

"But…" Mira began to protest before being cut off.

"No buts," Erza stated firmly, then softened her tone. "We don't have to decide everything tonight." She moved a stray hair that had fallen onto Mira's face. "When Carla came and told me you had collapsed I was so worried. I ran for an hour straight just to get to you."

"It sounds like you need rest too," teased Mira, some sadness finally lifting from her eyes. "We still need to talk about everything."

"And we will, but tonight I just want to hold you and make sure you are safe." Erza leaned forward and gave Mira the softest kiss. She then stood, taking both of Mira's hands in her own. "Are you well enough to walk?"

Mira, using Erza's hands for support, slowly got to her feet. "My legs kind of feel like jello, but I think I can manage."

"Hold onto me."

When Lucy saw Gajeel and the three girls walk into the main area of the guild, she rushed over to them. "Guys!"

Wendy, spotting Carla in Lucy's arms, quickly scooped the female exceed into a tight embrace. "Easy now, I'm still sore," Carla protested.

Wendy looked up at Lucy with gratitude. "Thank you for bringing Carla back to the guild."

"It was nothing, really," Lucy laughed. She then turned her attention to Levy and Cana. "Is it really true? Is Mirajane...ya know?"

"Yep, Levy isn't the only one growing a human now," Cana answered.

"And is Erza really the other parent?"

"I know it's all kind of confusing Lu-chan, but it's real," responded Levy, nodding her head for emphasis.

Lucy crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. "I didn't even know they were a couple."

Levy mirrored Lucy's expression. "No one did."

"I did," Cana bluntly stated, itching one of her ears with her pinky. When she noticed everyone gaping at her, she put her hands up in defense. "Hey, they didn't tell me. I kinda just figured it out. And that was only like a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy demanded.

"It wasn't my thing to tell," retorted Cana with growing irritation. "Besides, they are big girls, who are we to say they can't fall in love with each other?"

Lucy sighed. "You're right, they can love whoever they want. So how is Mirajane doing with all this?"

"I'll be fine," Mira said as she and Erza slowly made their way into the main hall.

Makarov walked towards the pair. "Mirajane, my dear, you should be resting."

Mira smiled kindly at him. "I really am feeling better master," she assured. "Besides, I will rest better in something other than an infirmary bed."

"Are you going home?" Levy asked, concern in her voice.

"No, I'm going to bring her to my apartment so I can be sure she is ok," answered Erza.

"She should recover fully now that the two of you are together again," Porlyusica interjected. She then waved off any questions that may have come from her comment and looked directly at Wendy. "Wendy, given the circumstances, I want you to come to my home twice a week for more intensive training. You must be prepared for even the most unlikely situations."

"Yes," replied Wendy, a sudden sense of determination filling her chest.

"Good." Porlyusica turned to make her leave, but not before looking at Makarov over her shoulder. "Makarov, I leave the rest to you. Be sure your idiot children are prepared." He merely nodded in response.

Once the old healing mage had left, Makarov turned back to Erza and Mira with kind eyes. "Now why don't you two head home and get some rest? Erza will need to be here tomorrow to clean the guild hall. And Mirajane, please come to the guild with her. There are things I must discuss with you both." He then acknowledged the rest of the mages. "That goes for all of you as well. Go home and sleep. I have a feeling we will all need it."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone for reading my story. I never imagined it'd get this much attention. So from the bottom of my**

 **heart, thank you all! 3**

The next morning Mira woke up in utter confusion, not immediately recalling where she was. She looked around at her surroundings then felt movement behind her and a slight weight across her side. And like a cold wave crashing over her, all the memories of the day before flooded into her consciousness and she gasped, grabbing her stomach. She was about to panic when the weight on her side shifted and a hand settled on top of hers. Erza, laying behind Mira, shifted to prop herself up and nuzzled her face into Mira's hair. "Shhhhhh," she lazily cooed into Mira's ear. "It's ok love, you're ok."

Mira took a deep, shuddering breath and turned over in Erza's embrace. She buried her face in Erza's cleavage, causing the red head to blush. Erza cleared her throat a little before speaking. "Mira...what are you doing?"

"Going to my happy place."

"Which is…"

"Your breasts."

Realizing this had been their first time spending the night in the same bed as a couple, Erza made a mental note of Mira's open silliness first thing in the morning for future reference. She then smiled and kissed the top of Mira's head. "How are you feeling this morning? Now that the initial panic seems to have subsided."

"I still don't know how I feel." She unburied her face and look up at Erza. "How...how do you feel?" Mira's voice was laced with unease. This was the first time she had asked how Erza actually felt about the situation that had just been thrust on her.

Erza closed her eyes and laid back down again. "It's still a bit of a shock, I haven't had much time to take it all in." She pulled Mira closer to her. "But I'm better knowing I have you."

Mira smiled and relaxed against Erza's body. "I'm better knowing I have you too."

The two girls stayed like that for another few minutes, soaking in the quiet comfort, before Erza shifted to prop herself up again. "We should get up and go to the guild, I'm sure the master is waiting for us." Mira turned her head and mumbled something into the pillow. "What did you say Mira?" Erza asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Mira turned over to lay on her back and looked up at Erza. "What if Elfman is there? He seemed so angry yesterday."

Erza sighed, remembering the punch she had received from Elfman before he stormed out of the guild. "He may be there, along with Lisanna. We can't keep them from the guild, and we can't avoid the guild either. But I will be with you through it all." She smiled down at Mira, eliciting a small smile from the white haired girl in return.

"Promise?"

"I swear it on my honor," Erza said, and sealed her words with a quick kiss.

That morning the guild was all whispers and murmuring as word spread of the situation between Mirajane and Erza. Of course the only consistent element to any of the stories was the fact that Mirajane was, indeed, pregnant. Everything else was speculation, and it was getting wilder with each retelling.

"Did you hear Mirajane is pregnant by some stranger she had a one night stand with and Erza is going to take care of her?"

"I heard Erza killed the guy and master is making her take care of Mirajane as punishment!"

"What guy? I thought they used a turkey baster."

"That doesn't work, it's just an old wives tale!"

"They'd still need a guy to supply the stuff though."

"Who do you think the guy is?"

"I thought Mirajane was with Laxus."

"Do you think Laxus supplied the magic baby making juice?"

A loud boom reverberated throughout the guild as Laxus slammed his fist on a table and lightning crackled in the air around him. "Would you keep me the hell out of your stories?!"

The murmuring quieted but continued on until the guild doors opened and Erza and Mirajane walked in side by side. All eyes were instantly glued on the pair, and followed them as they walked towards the bar. Mira kept her head low and eyes downcast, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as she clasped her hands in front of her. Erza, on the other hand, kept her head held high and stared at master Makarov who was sitting at the center stool of the bar watching them come in. They stepped up to stand in front of him, and greeted him respectfully. He observed them carefully for just a moment before breaking out into a warm smile. "Mirajane dear, have you had breakfast yet?"

Mira shook her head. "No master, not yet."

"Well that will not do. You are eating for two now after all." Makarov then looked over his shoulder to Kinana, who had been standing awkwardly behind the bar. "Kinana, please get Mirajane something to eat. And please make Erza something to, she will need her strength as well."

Kinana, brought out of her slight daze, nodded her head. "Yes master, right away!" She then scurried off to the kitchen and after a few moments came back with two heaping plates of food.

Makarov patted the seat next to him. "Here, sit next to me while you eat. After you are done we can talk about important matters." Mirajane sat down at the seat next to the master, Erza taking the seat next to her. Makarov then looked around Mira to address Erza. "So Erza, are you doing well this morning?"

From a table on the right of the guild, a scoff was heard. "Who cares?" muttered Natsu.

Lucy, already irritated by the constant rumors that had been going around that morning, stood and slammed both her hands down. "Oh would you all cut the crap?! Erza and Mirajane are our friends!"

"Friends wouldn't have lied about their relationship!" Natsu snapped back.

"But they didn't lie!" said Wendy, standing up as well. "They just hadn't told us yet."

Cana slammed down her mug and stood. "And when the hell did we all have to be up front about our sex lives?! None of you have ever cared before if two people got together! No one bitched when Levy and Gajeel got together!"

"We did," chimed Jet and Droy, raising their hands.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Lucy roared.

"It doesn't matter how or why they got together, all that matters is that they are happy!" Levy added, also standing for emphasis. "And besides, they both just found out they are going to be parents. I know how scary that can be. Knowing you have a life growing inside you. Not being sure if you are ready. Now, more than ever, they both need our love and support! We're a family after all!"

Mira, choked up by the words of her female friends, started wiping tears from her eyes. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and looked to see Erza giving her a reassuring smile. Before they both knew it, they were being surrounded by Cana, Lucy, Wendy, and Levy.

"Everything happened so fast last night, we forgot to tell you guys congratulations." Lucy said happily.

"Congratulations!" the other girls responded in unison.

The rest of the guild looked amongst each other, not quite sure what to do. Finally Macao and Wakaba smiled at each other, then stood and held their mugs up shouting "Congratulations!" Before long people were going up and hugging Mira while some of the men patted Erza on the back like she was a proud father-to-be.

Natsu, still scowling, remained in his seat. Lucy went over and hit him over the head. "ARGH why did you hit me?!"

"Will you grow up already?!"

"Why should I congratulate them? They hid everything from us for who knows how long!" Natsu crossed his arms and pouted.

Lucy sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Did you ever think attitudes like that are why they were too scared to tell us?" When Natsu continued to look confused and annoyed Lucy continued. "Listen, it's hard enough for a guy and girl to handle love. I can't imagine how hard it was for them, two girls, to handle it and be worried about what the people they care about might think of them being together."

"That's stupid. It doesn't matter that they are both girls. It matters that they didn't trust us enough to be honest with us."

"Well they are being honest with us now, and they are starting a family now. We should be happy for them," Lucy said, softening her tone.

Natsu took a minute to consider his best friend's words, before standing up and walking over to Erza. "Hey Erza!" When the red head acknowledge him, Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "Congratulations and whatever."

Erza, a bit surprised at first, smiled and pulled the dragon slayer into a hug. "Thank you Natsu."

When all the congratulations died down, Erza and Mira couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Let's see a kiss!" Cana shouted, causing cheers and chanting from the guild.

Erza, growing as red as her hair, put her hands up and tried to talk the crowd down before a pair of hands grabbed her face and turned her head. Without warning Mira placed a gentle kiss on Erza's lips, making the room erupt once more.

As the rest of the guild cheered from the shared kiss, Elfman, who had been sitting in the front corner by the guild doors, stood up and walked out. He was about to clear the corner of the guild building when he heard his name. "Elf! Where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"I can't sit and watch that unmanly display any longer."

Lisanna walked up closer to him. "I know it's hard right now, but you'll have to learn to forgive Mira. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt anyone. And besides, she is carrying our niece or nephew right now."

Elfman clenched his fists at his sides, then let out a sigh. "I'm going for a walk."


	9. Chapter 9

After all the commotion had died down and breakfast had been finished, Makarov asked Erza and Mirajane to join him in his office to discuss important matters. Before closing the door, he poked his head out. "Wendy and Levy, would you two please come join me as well?"

When Levy moved to go Gajeel stood from where he had been sitting and went to follow her. Levy turned and placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "I'm fine, you don't have to follow me everywhere. Just wait for me at the table, ok?"

"Ain't gonna happen," responded Gajeel.

"Gajeel, I'm not suddenly made of glass just because I'm pregnant. I'm just going to talk in the masters office. So please," she said, cupping his cheek. "Wait at the table and order me and the baby something yummy."

Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's still small stomach and nodded. She kissed his cheek and mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back and walking into the office. Once inside, Levy closed the door behind her and went to stand beside Wendy, Erza, and Mirajane.

Makarov had managed to get to the top of his desk and was sitting crossed legged, his cane by his side. He had already arranged for four chairs to be set in front of his desk. He motioned to the four chairs and said, "Please, all of you, have a seat. I think it would be best no one was standing for this." When everyone was seated, Makarov cleared his throat. "Now I don't have to tell any of you the child Mirajane is carrying was not conceived by normal means, but by magic. And that magic carries with it the possibility of very dangerous consequences."

Mirajane clenched her fists in her lap, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Erza reached over and gave one of her hands a hard squeeze, then turned back to master Makarov. "Master, please tell us everything. Whatever it is we will handle it," she said, confidence in her voice.

Makarov nodded. "Well first to the matter of how the conception happened. The enchantment that was accidentally activated uses both parent's magical power to create life. In this way even those who were unable to ever conceive could. In the past individuals without sufficient power who used the spell would find themselves losing the child that was conceived, and even at times the mother would lose her life because her body could not sustain its own life with such a dramatic loss in power." When he noticed the panic overtaking the four women, he waved his hands and tried to calm the situation. "Seeing as you are both S-class mages of Fairy Tail I have no doubt Mirajane will be fine." His tone became serious once more. "However, two women conceiving a child with this magic is unprecedented. Porlyusica believes it is taking much more magical power than it would for a heterosexual couple. And it is taking Mirajane's more so of course as she is the one actually carrying the child."

"What does all that mean master?" Erza asked, her brows furrowing with worry.

Makarov crossed his arms. "It means until the child is born, Mirajane will not be able to use any magic as her magic power will be too depleted." Everyone looked amongst each other with concern. "It also means," Makarov continued, "That, Erza, until your child is born you cannot be too far from Mirajane for too long. As the baby is using both of your magical powers to grow, if you are too far for too long it will only be Mirajane's powers that can be used. That is what happened yesterday, unfortunately."

"And I will not allow it to happen again," Erza stated with confidence.

"Um...master? While this is all good for Mirajane and Erza to know, and maybe even Wendy as our resident healing mage, why did you want me in here?" Levy asked, squirming in her seat.

"Ah yes! Well, though this is a pregnancy brought about by magic, it is still a pregnancy nonetheless. So it is safe to assume Mirajane will experience all the usual things women go through during this time. And since you are going through them now, and you were familiar with the conception enchantment before this, I thought you might be able to help her figure out what symptoms are normal and what are cause for concern." Makarov smiled, obviously proud of himself for thinking ahead.

Levy turned to Mira, her eyes alight with determination. "You can count on me Mirajane!"

Mira beamed at the blunette. "Thank you Levy."

"Is that everything master?" asked Erza.

"For now. Now hurry out of here, Erza has a lot of cleaning to do," Makarov responded with a glint in his eye. Just as the girls stood to leave he added, "And Mirajane, please take it easy. Kinana is more than capable of managing things for a while."

"Yes master," Mira said with a smile.

When Erza opened the door, several guild members fell into the master's office, Cana and Lucy right at the front. When they looked up Erza's face had taken on a sinister appearance. "Just what are you all doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Everyone instantly stood, and all but Cana and Lucy retreated back into the hall for safety. "Please," Lucy pleaded. "I know we were eavesdropping, but we are all part of the same guild so we want to know what is going on with our friends."

"Yea, we want to help too!" Cana added.

Makarov sighed and climbed down from his desk. "I suppose it can't be helped. Fine, I will tell you all the situation. But I'll do it out there, it's already crowded in here as is."

After Makarov explained what had happened for probably the 50th time, most everyone was up to speed. Many guild members still didn't grasp all the nuisances, but seeing as the master refused to explain it again they just shrugged and accepted the basics. Mirajane was pregnant. Erza was the "father". They were in a relationship. And it all had something to do with magic.

Mira was now sitting with Levy, Cana, Wendy, Lucy and Carla while Erza was off cleaning the guild. Juvia also joined them, enjoying the talk of babies and imagining what her and Gray's baby would look like. Gajeel has been forced to move to the table next to theirs with Natsu, Gray, and Happy, but kept a watchful eye on everything.

"So Mira, how do you feel?" Lucy asked politely.

"To be honest, I don't feel any different. A little drained maybe."

"Well you are only about a month along, you probably won't get the usual symptoms for another few weeks," explained Levy.

"There is still one thing I don't get," Cana began after setting her now empty mug down. "If they're both women, how come Mirajane was the only one to get knocked up?"

"There is still a lot we don't know about the enchantment," Wendy piped up.

"Maybe it got confused and thought Erza was a man," Cana said sarcastically.

"Well," Mira began, placing her finger on her chin in a thoughtful look. "Erza did kind of take charge that night."

People within earshot spit out their drinks, and Cana busted out into a fit of laughter. A clatter was heard on the upper floor of the guild, followed by quick heavy footsteps. "Mira, they do not need details!" Erza shouted over the banister.

Mira blushed and laughed with a bit of embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Juvia asked, trying to steer the conversation in a less awkward direction.

"I haven't really thought about it, honestly. I did just find out yesterday after all."

"But if you had to choose, which would you hope for? I hope to one day have a little boy just like my love, Gray!" Juvia gushed, causing Gray to spit out his drink again.

"I don't think I have a preference, I just hope we all stay healthy," responded Mira with a big smile on her face.

"I'm not sure Mirajane can have a boy," Levy mused.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"Well think about it, child. A man and a woman have an equal chance of having either a boy or a girl. So two women would only have the chance of having a girl, wouldn't they?" Carla surmised.

"A niece sounds nice," came a voice from behind the girls. Mira turned to see Lisanna standing behind her. "Are you feeling better today big sister?" she inquired.

"Lisanna!" Mira cried as she practically threw herself into her sister's arms. "I'm so sorry for hiding things from you!"

"It's ok, I understand, really," reassured Lisanna. "I'm sorry for getting so upset." Tears pricked at her eyes as well. "I'm just so happy you're ok, Mira! And I'll be here to help you with anything you need."

Everyone smiled as they watched the two sisters reconcile.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. Mira stayed with Erza at Fairy Hills, and went to the guild hall with her everyday as Erza continued with her punishment. She tried to continue working in the guild hall but was usually shooed away by Kinana. Though after protesting enough that she was bored Kinana did relent and let her help will small, less strenuous tasks.

Lisanna had completely warmed up to the idea of becoming an aunt, even going as far as saying she wanted to learn how to knit to make a blanket. Elfman, on the other hand, had yet to speak to Mira. He hadn't even been in the guild hall much, just enough to find another job. Lisanna assured Mira he would come around in time, but it still broke Mira's heart.

Levy was now visibly showing, and it only fueled Mira's questions. "Does it hurt to have your stomach expand like that?" She asked, eyes glued to the small mound.

"No, it doesn't hurt," Levy laughed. "It all happens so gradually."

"It didn't feel gradual. It was like one day you were small and then the next, boom, baby belly," Cana said, putting her hands out in front of her for emphasis.

Levy laughed a little harder at her friend's theatrics. "Well I suppose for you all it did seem like it happened all of a sudden. But I've been watching my stomach grow over the last couple of months so it's not new. It does get pretty itchy at times though."

"Itchy?" Mira asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh nothing too bad," reassured Levy. "A little lotion helps keep it from itching. That's actually become one of Gajeel's favorite things to do, rub lotion on my stomach."

As Grey busted out laughing, Gajeel's face went crimson with embarrassment. "Oversharing Levy!"

"Sorry!" she chuckled. "So Mira, have you started having any of the normal pregnancy symptoms?"

"I don't think so," Mira mused. "My stomach has been a little more sensitive the past day or two, but I haven't really felt ill."

Cana took a big swig of her ale and smiled. "Who knows? Maybe Mirajane will be one of those lucky women who doesn't get morning sickness!"

Just then Natsu bust through the door of the guild, followed by Lucy and Happy. "We're back from our job!" he shouted.

Happy, all too eager to see Levy and Mira, ran over to their table. Recently he had grown close to the two women, in awe of the lives growing inside them. He loved to put his ear up to Levy's belly and listen, and repeatedly talked about how he couldn't wait to hear Mira's baby too. "Hey Levy, Mira, look what I got as a reward!" he exclaimed holding up a large fish with pride.

Mira smiled and was about to say something when the smell of the fish hit her and she emptied whatever she had in her stomach, having just enough time to turn towards the floor so she didn't empty it into Levy's lap. Everyone within a 5 ft radius backed up, except Levy who instinctively rubbed Mira's back as she continued to wretch.

Happy held his fish reward to his chest as he began to panic. "Oh no! Did I make Mira sick?!"

"It wasn't you Happy, it's just one of the things that happens to pregnant women," assured Levy.

"Though you should probably keep the fish away from her for a while," Cana retorted, holding her nose in mild disgust. "I'll go get Erza." When Mira wretched again, Cana felt her own stomach turn. "And maybe a bucket."

A few moments after the last bout of sickness, Mira looked up at Levy with perspiration on her forehead. "Oh Levy, I'm so sorry!" she said, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't apologize! It's just something that comes with the territory, unfortunately," Levy consoled.

Before long Erza came running into the main hall. She knelt next to Mira, and was so concerned with making sure she was ok didn't even realize she was kneeling in what had just come out of Mira's stomach. "Mira, what happened? Are you alright? Do we need to find Wendy?"

"Uhhhhhh...Erza….." Lucy interrupted.

When Erza looked up at her, about to snap, Lucy pointed down to the floor with a queasy look. Confusion spread over Erza's face before she looked down and instantly jumped up. Every fiber of her being wanted to run off and thoroughly scrub, but her mind was screaming that she needed to stay and make sure Mira was safe.

Mira gave Erza a sympathetic smile. "Go clean up, I'm fine."

"No, I should…" Erza began before being interrupted by Levy.

"Really, it's ok. We'll keep an eye on Mirajane. Besides, if you smell bad you could make her sick again," Levy cautioned with wary smile.

Erza begrudgingly nodded her head before running to the shower room. After Erza was out of the room, Lucy and Levy helped move Mira to another table so Kinana could mop the floor.

"So much for being lucky enough to have no morning sickness," Levy laughed.

Natsu crossed his arms and closed his eyes in confusion. "But that's stupid, it's the afternoon."

Lucy smacked him on the head. "Don't be an idiot, that's just a name."

"Then why call it that?!" Natsu yelled, holding the back of his head.

Erza came running back in, hair still wet, and after quickly looking down at the floor knelt in front of Mira again. "Mira, are you ok?" she asked, feeling Mira's head for a fever.

Mira gently pulled Erza's hand from her head. "Yes, I'm fine. She is just letting us know she is here," Mira said, placing Erza's hand on her stomach.

Erza looked between her hand on Mira's stomach and Mira's face, clearly not understanding what she meant. "Mirajane just had her first experience with morning sickness," Lucy explained.

"So this isn't like the last time?" Erza asked.

"Nope! This is completely normal." Levy reassured with a big smile.

Cana walked in with an empty bucket and handed it to Erza. "You may want to keep one of these handy for a while."

While everyone was having a good laugh at Erza's expense, the doors to the guild burst open again and Elfman came stumbling in.

"Elfman!" Mira exclaimed, running up to her brother who had fallen to his knees in his haste.

Elfman snapped his head up upon hearing Mira's voice and grabbed her shoulders. "Sis!" He looked her over a few times before tears started to form in his eyes. "I heard people leaving the guild saying you suddenly got sick and I just...I thought it was like last time...I thought...Mira!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry!"

Mira smiled as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "It's ok, everything is ok."

 **A short, but needed update. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Enjoy! :)**

Erza's punishment had been over for about a week, and it seemed like the worst of Mira's morning sickness was over. There were still some smells that turned her stomach, but she was no longer making frequent runs to the bathroom randomly throughout the day. Levy was admittedly more than a little jealous at how quickly Mira's morning sickness had settled, having had to suffer through it herself off and on for a few months. But now Erza and Mira had other problems and challenges to face, and some yet unsettled questions.

"Are you two going to move in with each other?" Levy asked as their small group ate lunch.

"We kind of already have, in a sense," responded Mira with a happy smile.

"No offense, but I don't think staying in Fairy Hills is an option," Cana stated after swallowing a mouth full of food.

"But it is an all female dorm, and Mira is a female," said Erza in a matter of fact tone.

"That's not the point!" Cana yelled, standing from her seat. She then sighed and flopped back down. "You two are a couple now, and going to have a baby. Fairy Hills is for those of us not about to start a family. Hell, even Levy moved in with Gajeel once she found out she was having a kid."

"It took Gajeel 3 weeks just to move my books," Levy laughed.

Gajeel huffed and crossed his arms. "Still would have been easier if I just let Salamander torch 'em." Levy answered his comment with a slice of ham to the face.

"You could move in with us, Erza!" Lisanna chimed.

"I know Elf has warmed up to this whole situation, but you think he'd really be ok when Erza and Mira start making their bed rock?" Cana asked without missing a beat. Macao and Wakaba overheard, and both developed a far off look with a smile. The longer the look remained the creeper the smile got as blood began to drip from their noses.

Erza stormed over, a wave of anger radiating off of her. Wakaba and Macao never noticed the danger before Erza knocked both of their heads together and began to scold them about thinking of things they shouldn't.

"You may have a point," Lisanna said with a nervous laugh.

"Yo Erza! Come here, we gotta talk to you," Gray yelled across the guild. Erza stopped her scolding and dropped the two older mages to walk over to the table where Gray, Natsu, and Lucy sat.

"Lisanna, I'd love some dessert! Could you go see if there is any cake in the kitchen please?" asked Mira with a smile.

"Sure sis! I think the baby has Erza's taste buds," Lisanna laughed as she got up.

Mira watched her walked towards the kitchen with the same smile until she was just about to the door, then turned around with a serious expression.

"Levy, I need your help," Mira stated in a hushed tone.

"What is it? Are you feeling ok?!" Levy questioned, her voice raising a in concern.

Mira shushed her a bit, then looked over her shoulder at Erza. When she was sure the red head was still engrossed in her own conversation, she turned back to Levy. "I have a question," Mira began, a blush beginning to dust her cheeks. "Can you still...you know...when you're pregnant?"

"What?" Levy asked, utterly confused.

Cana's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you and Erza haven't hit the sheets recently?" she almost spat.

"Well, we've obviously done it before...but...haven't since," Mira answered, squirming in her seat.

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Cana said, putting her mug down in shock. "You two have only ever done the horizontal tango once?"

"We were working up to another time soon, but then we found out about the baby, and Erza is so nervous she will somehow hurt her," Mira explained with even more of a blush.

Levy laughed a little. "Gajeel was the same way. But Bisca assured me it's fine. You may just have to take the lead to get what you want. And trust me, if you think how you're feeling now is bad, just wait a couple months."

"Wait a couple months for what?" Lisanna asked as she walked up with a slice of strawberry cake.

Mirajane and Levy instantly pursed their lips, and Lisanna looked between them in confusion. Cana shook her head before interjecting, "Levy was just telling Mira how she's going to have a hard time bending over."

"Yes! Levy was...wait, what? Really?!" Mira asked, almost frantically.

"Well don't worry about that big sister! Any of us would be happy to pick up stuff for you if you can't. Here, I found some strawberry cake in the kitchen." Lisanna said, placing the plate down in front of Mira.

"Thank you Lisanna," sighed Mira, happy for her little sister's naivety.

After a few moments Erza came back to stand next to the table. "Mira, I was thinking…" She stopped her train of thought as she spotted what sat in front of the white haired girl. "Is that strawberry cake?"

Mira looked up at Erza quizzically with the fork still in her mouth, then smiled and took a chunk of cake onto the fork. "Here! Say aaa…"

Erza leaned down and opened her mouth. Mira gently put the fork in Erza's mouth, then just as she pulled the fork out place a quick kiss on the redhead's lips. Erza's face lit up crimson and she swallowed the cake piece whole. Mira beamed up at her as she took another bite of the cake. "What was it you were thinking sweetheart?" she questioned playfully.

Erza cleared her throat a little, trying to regain her composure. "I was thinking of going to train in the waterfall for a bit before it gets cold, will you be ok here?"

"Can I go with you?" Mira asked, excitement in her voice. Erza was about to say something when Mira continued. "I can just dangle my feet in the pool below the waterfall. Nothing strenuous. Nice and safe."

Erza sighed, knowing at this point when not to argue with the white haired girl. "Ok Mira, but please stay by the pool. I don't want you to slip and get hurt."

Mira jumped up and hugged Erza around the neck. Once they parted, Erza's face was relit red. But she gave Mira a small smile. "Ready to go then?" Erza asked. Mira beamed as she nodded her head.

As they began walking out of the guild, Mira looked over her shoulder to the girls at the table and winked. Cana and Levy both gave her thumbs up as Lisanna gave them a confused look.

 **MATURE CONTENT WARNING** _

Mira dangled her feet in the water, slowly swishing them back and forth as she watched the woman she loved and mother of her unborn child take swing after swing with her sword under the waterfall. The heavy falling water bounced off Erza's shoulders, but she continued to move as if the water never even existed. Mira closed her eyes and let the feeling of Erza's magical power dance across her skin like silk threads. Any aches or discomfort she may have had melted away, and all that was left was calm and contentment.

After taking a deep breath to steal her resolve, Mira quietly stripped and leisurely lowered herself into the water. She took a moment to adjust to the cool water against her bare skin before wading toward the waterfall. As she got closer the water got deeper, and she stopped once the top of her breasts were just barely covered by the water and her hair created a halo behind her. She called Erza's name.

It took a few times for the red head to hear her, but once she did and spotted Mirajane in the water all thoughts of training quickly left her brain. Without a second thought she dove into the water and came to the surface right in front of her white haired beauty. She wrapped her arms around Mira and pulled her into a kiss that quickly began to ignite with desire.

Mira fumbled with the binding around Erza's chest until she found the knot and skillfully undid it, allowing the bandages to float away with the steady water current. Once her prize was free she grasped one in each hand, eliciting a low moan from her scarlet Titania.

Emboldened by the pleasured sounds, Mira became a bit more bold with her actions. She began to kiss and nip a trail down Erza's neck while one of her hands snaked down Erza's body to untie her hakama. Erza, grasping at the last bit of common sense she had, quickly pulled Mira's hand away from her hakama. "We should stop before…."

"I don't want to stop."

"But what if it hurts…"

"We won't hurt the baby. I even asked to make sure."

Erza was about to question who she had asked when Mira took her hand that had been holding her wrist and moved it toward her mouth. Slowly she sucked on each finger in an oddly erotic display that sent shivers up Erza's spine. After she removed the last digit from her mouth, Mira looked at Erza with a heavy lidded lust. "Erza...I need you."

All sense gone from her mind, Erza scooped Mira up into her arms and carried her over to the edge of the pool while claiming her lips once more. Once at the edge she gently laid her down without breaking their kiss. Mira gasped into the kiss as she felt Erza's fingers brush against her core. Erza pulled away and gave the white haired girl a slightly devilish look as she licked Mira's juices off her fingers.

Mira's chest heaved at the sight as a breathy "please" escaped her lips. Erza was all too eager to oblige her lovers pleas and began to kiss her way down the alabaster skin, stopping momentarily at each heaving breast to give it the proper attention.

Each kiss on Mira's stomach felt like molten lava as Erza worked her way down painfully slowly. And just when Mira thought her torture would be over Erza kissed her left hip and began working her way up and down Mira's inner left thigh. Mira could feel the ache deep in her core and was through with the build up, her body demanding release. "Erza!" she gasped out in warning, and the redhead happily took her cue and dipped her head between Mira's thighs.

Mira's breath hitched as the first jolt of pleasure ricocheted through her body, and she tangled her hands in Erza's hair as her back arched slightly off the ground. Her mouth hung open in a moan that was drowned out by the crashing sound of the water fall as the lovers continued until the sun began to set.


	12. Chapter 12

After drying off and getting dressed, Mira walked with Erza to Fairy Hills, her arms wrapped around one of Erza's as she moved closer for warmth. Erza chuckled and kissed the top of Mira's head. "When we get back to Fairy Hills we can both get nice hot baths."

"I'd like that," Mira mused, suddenly imagining Erza in the steam. She shook her head slightly to regain her composure. "So what did Gray want to talk to you about earlier?"

"They asked when I could go on a job again, and of course Natsu didn't like my answer," responded Erza with a sigh.

"So what are you going to do for income?" Mira asked, anxiety creeping into her voice.

"I already have an admirable amount saved, and Lucy had a good suggestion. She thinks I can get a couple odd jobs helping people around town for extra income. At least until the baby is born." When Erza looked down at Mira with a smile, she noticed Mira looking down at the ground with a forlorn expression. "What's wrong?"

Mira looked up, forcing a smile. "It's nothing, I'm fine!"

Erza stopped and moved to stand in front of Mira. "Mirajane, I know it's not nothing." She cupped Mira's cheek. "You can tell me anything."

Mira placed one hand over Erza's and one on her stomach. "You not being able to go on jobs is my fault. If I was stronger I could handle this pregnancy on my own, like it was a normal pregnancy."

Erza gently flicked Mira's forehead, causing a look of confusion and bewilderment to form on the white haired girl's face. "Don't be stupid." Mira was shocked and about to say something but was stopped by a kiss. When Erza pulled back she placed her hand over Mira's hand on her stomach and continued. "It took both of us to create this life, so why should you shoulder the responsibilities of caring for it by yourself? Even if the enchantment didn't require me to stay close to you, I would stay by your side. I love you Mirajane Strauss."

Mira gasped as the full weight of Erza's words hit her. She said she loved her. She hadn't said that before. She had called her love as a pet name, but never actually told her she loved her, until now. A tear rolled down Mira's cheek as a smile spread across her face, happiness swelling in her heart. "I love you too Erza Scarlet," she said, wrapping her arms around Erza's neck and kissing her with all the happy emotions she had in her body.

After a moment they broke their kiss and continued walking, smiles permanently fixated on their faces. Mira hummed for a bit before a thought struck her. "What are we going to do about a place to live?"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, a bit perplexed.

"I think Cana is right, we can't stay at Fairy Hills forever. It was never meant for couples, especially those about to have a baby."

Erza closed her eyes for a moment in thought. "I guess we'll just have to buy our own place then."

"It may be hard to find something big enough. You take up five rooms at Fairy Hills because you have so much armor sweetheart," Mira said with a slightly nervous laugh. "And we should probably not have it where the baby can get to it."

Erza blinked in confusion. "Why not? What if she uses requip magic like me?" A sudden proud look shown in her eyes as the idea of her daughter becoming a requip mage as well began to settle in.

"I think it would be wonderful if she used requip like you, but we should probably wait until she has walking down before we let her around your armor. Babies and sharp objects are usually not a good combination."

Erza's puffed chest visibly deflated a bit as she sighed. "Yes, you are right. I would also like something not in the middle of town, with space for our daughter to play outside. Maybe we could build a house like Natsu?"

Mira's face lit up. "You're a genius!" Unable to contain her excitement, she started to jump up and down. "And I think I know the perfect spot!"

The next day Mira sat in the guild with papers strewn across the table top, frantically scribbling something. It was still pretty early in the morning and guild members were slowly trickling into the hall. Levy walked in, her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. Gajeel was not far behind, looking equally irritated. When Levy flopped down into the chair Mira gave her a confused look. "Is everything alright Levy?"

"The father of my child is an insensitive jerk," Levy huffed.

Gajeel scoffed in response. "I don't get what the big deal is, it was a compliment!"

"What was a compliment?" Mira asked.

"In what world is that a compliment?!" Levy retorted, ignoring Mira.

"What did he say?" Mira asked, attempting to figure out what was going on once more.

"Well if your brain wasn't all messed up because of the baby you'd get it," Gajeel quipped back.

"That's not a nice thing to say," reminded Mira with furrowed brows.

"Screw you, you iron hearted jerk!" Levy yelled standing up.

"Well that's not very nice either," Mira said, primarily to herself at this point.

"You already did sweetheart, we have proof," Gajeel responded with a smirk. The smirk disappeared quickly though, as Gajeel was punched in the back of the head by Erza, who had just come into the guild herself.

"That is no way to talk to the mother of your child!" Erza sternly reprimanded.

"Thank you Erza!" Levy exclaimed.

Seeing the red head made Mira's face light up, and she jumped up from her seat and ran up to her. "So, did you find out?"

"I did!"

"And?" Mira asked, barely containing her excitement.

"It is available, so I contacted the bank. But it should be ours soon." Erza responded, proud of herself.

Mira made a sound like an excited yelp and jumped into Erza's arms. The requip mage spun her once, sharing in the joyful news.

"What did you buy?" Levy asked, interrupting the small celebration the two were having.

"We are building a house!" Mira exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

Levy looked at her friend a bit confused. "So what did you buy then?"

Erza put her arm around Mira's waist as the two walked over to sit back down at the table. "We are buying the land the old run down guild hall used to stand on." She answered, a proud smile still on her face.

"The old guild hall was all but destroyed in the war with Alvarez, but the foundation is still there so we figured it would be the perfect spot to build a house," explained Mira. She then started to pull up some of the papers she had been frantically writing on. "I've started coming up with design ideas!"

"You guys! This is great news!" Levy exclaimed, taking the time to look at Mira's rough designs. "Would you like help with making the blueprints?" She asked Mira.

"I'd love that!" Mira answered. "Just remember Erza has a lot of armor that we have to put somewhere the baby can't get to."

"And the rest of us can help with the construction," Elfman said, having walked into the guild just a moment before. "Like men!"

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Enjoy! :)**

A few weeks later everything was finalized and many members of the guild showed up to help their friends begin construction on their new home. After much back and forth it was decided the best option would be to build an extensive underground area that Erza could safely display her armor, and allow extra room in the event she ever acquired more. Mirajane, though not particularly keen on the idea of the requip mage getting more armor, loved the idea as it would allow Erza to decorate it however she wished. This would be their home, and the last thing she wanted was for her to not feel comfortable enough to express herself.

"Put that wood over there! Bricks go on that side! Natsu! Gray! Stop bickering and dig!" Erza was showing off her ability to both work and give orders as she dug with Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. Happy suggested they use Virgo to do all of the digging, but Lucy was worried the celestial spirit might go overboard.

Mira and Levy were put in charge of the blueprints, and were set up with a table and chairs away from the construction area. Initially both Erza and Gajeel were adamant the two pregnant women should stay at the guild hall to avoid potential injury. But both women insisted they should be there, and since the start of her third trimester Gajeel dared not argue with Levy. Everyone agreed the hormones made her almost as terrifying as Erza at times. Some guild members even went as far as thanking Mirajane for being the pregnant one, though she reminded them she didn't really have much of a say in the matter.

"So the whole armory downstairs will be stone?" Levy asked, looking over the plans.

"Yes, but Erza didn't want it to feel like a dungeon so the house itself is going to be raised a bit to allow for small windows around the foundation so sunlight can come in," explained Mira.

"That's ingenious! Did you or Erza come up with that idea?" inquired Levy.

"That one was my idea," chimed in Cana, who suddenly appeared next to the table.

"No way! Really?" Levy looked at the brunette with amazement.

"Don't sound so surprised, geeze," Cana huffed.

"Cana, shouldn't you be helping bring in the materials?" asked Mirajane nervously, as she watched her beautiful redhead begin to approach their group.

"Nah, I'm more of a watch and give directions type," laughed Cana, not immediately realizing the danger approaching her. But once Erza was standing directly behind her, she felt a cold chill run down her spine and nervously looked over her shoulder.

"Cana, exactly what are you doing here? Make yourself useful!" Erza demanded.

"I am making myself useful! I'm...uh…..keeping an eye on the expectant mothers just in case they need anything!" Cana quickly lied.

Erza narrowed her eyes before looking over at Mira who simply smiled back. "Fine, then you can stay."

Levy and Mira both laughed as Cana let out a heavy sigh, the terror slowly draining from her body. "I am so thankful you two are pregnant. Me saying I am watching you has saved my ass more than once now," Cana said, trying to rub the goose bumps from her arms.

"So what will you do when we aren't pregnant anymore?" Mira asked innocently.

"Use watching your kids as my excuse," she responded, not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ya know, you could just have one of your own with Laxus," teased Levy.

Cana's face went scarlet red and she almost fell over at Levy's words. Once she caught herself she gaped at the two pregnant women, both wearing matching innocent smiles. "Fat chance!" Cana yelled. "Do you have any idea what would happen if I couldn't drink for nine months?!"

Mira placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't think you're supposed to drink until the baby is eating solid food if I remember from when Lisanna was a baby."

"See? It's even worse!" Cana crossed her arms in defiance. "There is no way I am ever having a kid! I'll spend my life happily as Aunt Cana, the fun one who gives them candy."

"I think Gildarts would cry if he heard you say that," Levy chuckled.

"Yea well it's none of his business," Cana huffed.

"Alright, we should stop teasing Cana," Mira interjected. "Cana, look at the rest of the blueprints!" Mira held up one of the papers, obviously pleased with herself.

Cana leaned over the table and scanned over the designs. "So is this the first floor?" she asked, pointing to one of the two papers not being held by Mira.

"Yep! This is where the kitchen is going to go," Mira said, pointing to an area on the plans in the far left corner. "Then under the stairs will be a door that opens to the stairs for the lower level. The front door will be over here on the right so we can put a big window over here on the front wall. And if there is extra wood Erza promised she'd build a porch on the front!"

"There is a bathroom, right?" Cana asked, looking at the paper a bit confused.

"Of course," Mira replied, laying down the paper that had been in her hand. "This is the upper floor. The front has a banister that overlooks the living room. The first two doors will be bedrooms, one for Erza and I and one for the baby, and the door on the left will go to the bathroom. See? Nothing too fancy!"

"Oh yea, except the full armory downstairs," laughed Cana.

The day continued on, and by the end of it the area for the underground room had finally been completely dug and the large wooden beams had been placed. Everyone else had already left, sore and dirty from a long day of construction. After Erza finished inspecting the area to make sure all the supplies were secure she walked over to where the table for Mira and Levy had been set up, and spotted Mira standing next to it, waiting patiently.

Mira smiled at her sweetly. "Ready to go home? I already had Kinana make us some dinner." She lifted up a small basket that had delicious smells wafting from it.

Erza smiled and kissed Mira's cheek, taking the basket from the white haired girl. "It smells wonderful, but I think I need a bath first."

Mira's eyes lit up as her smile took on a slightly devilish nature. "I can help you wash your back!"

 **Start of the mature content!**

Erza leaned forward and let out a contented sigh as Mira ran a warm rag over the sore muscles of her back. "Arm up," Mira said, tapping the red head's left arm.

"Mira, I can wash myself," Erza protested, but did as she was told.

"You spent all day working hard to build us a home for our family, so let me pamper you," responded Mira, kissing Erza's shoulder affectionately.

Erza looked over her shoulder with a slight frown. "But you're the one carrying our child, so I should be pampering you."

Mira chuckled and wrapped her arms around the Erza's waist. "Then you can do me next!"

"I'm not sure that came out the way you intended," Erza coughed, he face taking on a red color.

Mira smiled coyly as her hands drifted upward to cup Erza's breasts. "It came out just the way I wanted," she said into the red head's ear before she began to kiss down Erza's neck. She gently nipped the nape of her neck. "I'm so glad you have a private bathroom."

She continued to massage Erza's breasts, being sure her fingers brushed over her nipples. Each brush sent small jolts of pleasure through the fairy queen's body and a moan tumbled from her lips. Emboldened by the sound, Mira slowly drifted her hand down Erza's flat, sculpted stomach until her fingers finally reached their goal and the red head's breath hitched. "Mira…" Erza breathed out.

Mira moved her head up to whisper in Erza's ear. "Shhh...just relax," she cooed before beginning a slow rhythm over her lover's pearl, continuing to massage one breast at the same time.

Erza's head lulled back against Mira's shoulder as every movement of her finger slowly began to bring the scarlet haired woman closer to the edge. "Please," muttered Erza, that one word plea being the only thing her brain could come up with as she felt the coil in her lower abdomen begin to tighten.

"Please what?" Mira asked with a smile. But her question was promptly answered as Erza moved her hand and forced two of Mira's fingers into her core, causing her to go flying off the edge. Mira pulled Erza's body against hers as she felt the woman's core tighten around her fingers. She began placing gentle kisses against Erza's neck as she came down from her high. Once her breathing settled, Mira slowly removed her fingers, causing another gasp from her lover. "Now I think I need a bath."

Erza turned and scooped Mira into her arms, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. "I can help with that."


	14. Chapter 14

The guild was bustling as every member converged to help with preparations for Magnolia's upcoming Christmas celebration. With only a day left before Christmas Eve, even the most infrequent guild visitors began to come through the doors.

"Welcome back Gildarts!" Mira greeted, a warm smile on her face.

"Mirajane!" he exclaimed, pulling the girl into a warm embrace. Then he pulled her back and looked her up and down. "Is what I've heard really true? Are you really pregnant?!"

"Yep!" she answered happily, putting her hand on her stomach.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Gildarts asked.

"Me," came a voice. Gildarts looked over his shoulder to see Erza standing behind him. Confusion began to darken his features. He looked back and forth between the women, and Erza could see the wheels in his brain gradually come to a halt. "It's a long story," she sighed.

Erza walked over to Mira's side and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to go work on the house, will you two be fine here for a bit?"

Mira leaned forward and placed a kiss on Erza's cheek. "Of course, just don't be too long." Erza smiled and nodded her agreement before making her way out of the guild.

Cana passed Erza through the doors. "Hi Erza! Bye Erza!" she shouted toward the redhead, getting a wave in response. She then noticed the man still staring at Mira in confusion. "Gildarts! What are you doing home?"

The cogs in Gildart's brain began turning again at the sound of his daughters voice, and he ran toward her. "Baby!"

Cana stopped him with a hand to the face. "Seriously dad, can you not?"

"I came home to spend Christmas with my baby girl!" exclaimed Gildarts. Then his face took on a more serious expression. "Cana, what is the deal with Mirajane and Erza?"

"Oh, that?" Cana asked, looking around Gildarts at Mira who just smiled and waved. "Erza and Mira made like bunnies at the guild around some enchanted book, and boom, Mira's knocked up."

"They did what?!" Gildarts screamed.

Cana started listing euphemisms on her fingers. "Got down and dirty, bumped uglies, did the nasty." When Gildart's shocked expression didn't disappear, Cana sighed in irritation. "They did what couples do, no need to have a heart attack."

"But...but….wait, since when are they a couple?!" Gildarts bellowed.

"That's old news dad," exclaimed Cana in exasperation. "Come back to the guild more often and you might be able to keep up!" She then walked past Gildarts to sit next to Mira, who had begun making cookie dough. "So, what's wrong?" Cana asked, staring directly at the white haired girl.

Mira looked at her friend with a forced smile. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Cana rested her chin on her hand and cocked an eyebrow. "Because despite that obviously fake smile you can practically feel the angst radiating off of you. So spill."

Mira sighed. "It's silly," she said, never looking up from her task.

"It may be, but it's still upsetting you, and that's a no go this close to Christmas. Come on, I know I'm not your preggo buddy Levy but I'm still your friend. Tell me what's wrong." Cana stared intently at Mira until the woman finally relented, putting down her spoon.

"I was hoping the house would be ready in time for Christmas," Mira began. "But last week Erza said there were some complications that came up during construction so it won't be ready in time. It should be ready before New Years but…" Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes. "I really wanted to spend our first Christmas together in our new house."

"So where are you two spending Christmas?" Cana inquired.

"We are going to Elfman and Lisanna's house...which I guess is still technically my house at the moment," answered Mira, quickly wiping her eyes.

"See? You'll still get to spend Christmas with the same group! It's not like the whole holiday is cancelled." Cana beamed at Mira, proud of herself for her logic.

Mira sniffled and gave her alcoholic friend a smile in return. "You're right. I guess I was just overly eager. So what are you doing for Christmas Cana?"

Cana pursed her lips and gave an odd laugh before jumping up and going over to hug Gildarts. "Oh nothing! Just spending it with my dear dad." Gildarts was obviously confused but happy and hugged Cana back.

Mira cocked her head in confusion and was about to ask if Cana was ok when she heard her name by the guild doors.

"Mira!" Levy called, waving her hand as she waddled up to the table. Panther Lily was following closely behind, his arms up as if preparing to catch the heavily pregnant woman if she fell backwards. Once Levy was in her seat he sighed in relief and jumped up on the table.

"Good afternoon Levy!" Mira greeted, giving her a hug around the shoulders. "Where is Gajeel?"

"He's getting the baby's room together," Levy replied with a big smile.

"Woah, Levy!" Gildarts exclaimed walking up to the table. "You are all belly little girl! When is that kid due?"

"Not for another few weeks," Levy laughed, putting her hands on either side of her belly. "And these next few weeks can't go by quick enough, trust me!" She then turned her attention back to Mira. "So let's get this cookie dough made, considering this is the only thing Gajeel is ok with me doing."

The cathedral was sparkling clean. Every child in town had a small bag of goodies. And the giant tree in the town square was decorated and aglow with lights.

Mira stood admiring the tree, her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes as she began to feel a familiar fluttering sensation, like a million butterflies. She had first felt it almost a month ago, and it was so faint she didn't think much of it. But as time went on the feeling grew stronger. In a panic one day she had asked Levy if it was normal, only to have the blunette laugh at her. Not only was it normal, but it was something to be excited about. It was the baby moving. She could feel her and Erza's child moving, and it made her heart fill with a happiness she had never felt before.

The only problem was it was still too early for Erza to be able to feel anything. Mira wanted to share the excitement with the woman she loved, but it wasn't possible yet. She hadn't even found the time to tell Erza she could feel the baby moving. The red head was so focused on finishing their house, the last thing Mira wanted to do was distract her. And, in a selfish way, Mira enjoyed that only she could feel the baby, at least for now. She would tell Erza about it though, when the moment was right.

A pair of arms gently wrapped around Mira from behind, and she smiled at the familiar scent. "Hi sweetheart," she greeted, leaning slightly back into Erza's embrace.

Erza kissed Mira's temple. "Hello my love. Admiring the tree?"

"Mhmm, it always one of my favorite things," Mira responded, looking up at the large Christmas tree once more.

The pair stood like that, in contented silence, for another minute or two before they both noticed a few snowflakes begin to fall. Erza tightened her embrace. "Come on love, it's cold out here. And we have to meet Elfman and Lisanna."

Mira smiled and nodded, taking Erza's hand as the pair began to walk toward what once was her house.


	15. Chapter 15

Mira talked the whole walk, and Erza patiently listened with a smile. The white haired girl hit so many topics, all around their soon to be addition. What she would look like. Whose personality she would have. What kind of magic she would use. Whether she would have a rival in the guild or not. "What if Levy has a boy and our daughter and Levy's son fall in love?" Mira asked, stars in her eyes.

Erza began imagining herself throwing a blue haired boy through a wall. "Let's….not start thinking about all that just yet. Besides, I think Elfman and Lisanna have a present for you," Erza said, nodding in front of them.

Mira looked at where Erza had motioned and gasped. There, in front of what had been her and her sibling's home, sat a small single horse drawn carriage. Lisanna and Elfman both sat on the driver's seat. Lisanna waved at the couple. "Mira! Erza! Come on!"

Mira was completely speechless as Erza led her to the carriage and helped her in. Once they were both seated, the stunned girl finally found her voice. "What is all this?"

"We're taking you to your Christmas present," answered Lisanna.

"Like men!" exclaimed Elfman before he snapped the reigns, spurring the horse on.

For the first half of the journey Mira was still so shocked she didn't recognize where they were going. But once the carriage was off the cobbled road and on dirt she started to recognize the path they were on. "Erza, are we.." she began to ask before she was quieted by Erza putting a finger gently on her lips.

"Just enjoy the ride," the redhead insisted, then pulled Mira closer to her side for warmth.

Before long the carriage came to a stop in front of where Mira and Erza's new home stood, but Elfman and Lisanna blocked the view of the house. "Alright, this is our stop," Elfman said over his shoulder.

Erza got out first and held her hand out. She guided Mira around the cart, and the sight made the expectant mother gasp as tears began to form in her eyes. In front of her was her home, with all her friends standing on the little porch Erza had promised. "Merry Christmas!" they all cheered.

Mira looked up into Erza's smiling face, confusion mixing with the happiness she felt. "But...you said complications came up…"

Erza's smile widened. "They did, but I know how much you wanted to spend Christmas here so I talked to the guild and everyone chipped in when they could to make sure it was finished in time. I'm sorry I…"

She was cut off by Mira's lips as the woman wrapped her arms around Erza's neck and kissed her deeply. Some giggling was heard from the porch, but the two women didn't care. "Hey you two love birds!" Cana yelled. "Come inside already, we're getting cold!"

The couple walked up onto the porch and Erza opened the door, escorting Mira in first. As soon as she was through the door the soon to be mother put her hands over her mouth as the tears, that had gone from earlier, began to flow freely down her cheeks. Directly across from the door were the stairs that led to the upper level, and to the left of the stairs the room opened into a large, furnished living room. On the far left wall was a grey stone fireplace, the stone extending all the way up to the ceiling. The ceiling of the living room extended the full height of the house, and the small hallway of the second floor looked down into the living room over an ornate wooden banister. The fireplace was lit, casting light across a plush red rug that covered the wood of the living room floor. Two large wooden beams, placed under the upper level hallway, created a separation between the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen was situated in the far left corner and was a chef's dream. A small round table was slightly to the right of the kitchen, and covered in a crisp white table cloth.

The whole house had been prepped for the holiday too. The kitchen was filled with scrumptious smelling food. Garland draped over the upper level banister and was wrapped around the wooden beams. Candles were carefully placed on the fireplace mantle and lit. And behind Mira, in front of the large living room window, stood an immense pine tree decorated in such a way it could rival the tree in Magnolia's town square.

Erza walked up to Mira, who was still looking around, her mouth slightly agape. "So...do you like it?"

Mira jumped into Erza's arms, surprising the redhead. "It's perfect! I love it! I love you!" she sobbed.

Cana, who had been watching the whole thing from the doorway, looked behind her at the eager group. "She loves it," she announced, eliciting an eruption of cheers quickly followed by a stampede as the guild members poured into the house to give their love to the new homeowners.

It wasn't long before everyone was eating and chatting happily, enjoying the holiday spent as one big family. Mira was sitting on the couch talking with Levy when Erza came up to her. "Come upstairs with me," the redhead said. "There is one more gift I want to give you."

"I'm not sure you can top this sweetheart," responded Mira, gesturing her arms at the whole house.

"Just go," Levy insisted, pushing on Mira's arm. "I'm sure you're going to love it!"

Mira smiled before standing and taking Erza's hand. Erza led her up the stairs and to the second door. "Are you ready?" she asked, and only opened the door after Mira nodded in response.

The door opened to a dark room, and Mira walked in and looked around in confusion. But soon the room was flooded with light and she realized she was standing in the babies room. It had been furnished and decorated. The walls were painted a soft shade of coral, like the petals of a cherry blossom, and in the far right corner the mural of a tree was painted in a pastel green. The window on the far wall was draped with a translucent white curtain. The furniture was all made of ash wood. On the right wall was a small changing table, already stocked with supplies. On the far wall, in front of the window, was a little book shelf. Against the left wall sat a crib, with a mobile of clouds and stars hanging from the ceiling above it. And in the center of the room was a beautiful, ornately carved rocking chair with plush white padding.

Mira was in complete awe and walked around, touching every piece of furniture as if to remind herself it wasn't all a dream. When she walked up to the bookshelf she noticed a small stuffed dragon sat on top with a ribbon and tag around the neck. She picked the stuffed toy up and read the tag. "Love Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy" was scrawled on it, obviously in Lucy's handwriting. Mira hugged the toy to her chest as her shoulders began to shake with small sobs.

Erza, in a panic, rushed over to Mira. "Do...do you not like it? If you don't like it I can redo it."

Mira looked up at Erza, her eyes sparkling with tears and a huge smile on her face. "It's better than I ever could have imagined," she said before burying her face in Erza's chest as the requip mage wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

 **Hi everyone! As always, thank you so much for reading. I wanted to give a heads up that my updates may start to be a bit less frequent for a little while. The last quarter is always nutty at work. But I will keep updating, promise! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! I have been working on a variety of projects, but I finally came back to this and am determined to finish.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains mature content. Enjoy!**

It was nearing midnight and the only house guests remaining were Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, who had stayed to help clean up. Once all was done Erza walked the trio to the door.

"Where is Mirajane?" inquired Lucy, looking around for the pregnant woman.

"She is upstairs, probably already asleep," chuckled Erza. "I believe our bed got her approval as well. She kind of flopped into it."

"I'm so glad she likes the house," Lucy sighed.

"Yes, we both owe you all a great deal for helping us."

"What are friends for?" Natsu said with a big grin as he put an arm around Erza's shoulders. "And once the kiddo is here we can babysit too!"

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy.

"Well we should probably let you go get some rest too. See you both at the guild!" Lucy said, giving Erza a hug.

"Have a safe trip home!" Erza called as the group began down the path before closing the door with a contented sigh.

Erza walked upstairs, her feet heavy with exhaustion. She opened the door to her and Mira's new bedroom as quietly as she could, expecting her love to be fast asleep by now. But when she looked toward the bed she saw Mira sitting up in bed, a ribbon tied around her neck. And the ribbon was the only thing Mira wore. The blankets draped over her lower half, but her chest was bare, the moonlight from the window giving her skin an almost iridescent glow. Erza stood and stared, her eyes taking in every inch and curve of the beautiful woman's skin.

Mira blushed slightly. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come open your present?"

Erza moved toward the bed, her eyes never leaving her lover. She moved to Mira's left side and crouched down, taking the ribbon between her fingers. She was about to tug the ribbon off, but was struck with an idea and a devilish grin spread across her lips. "No, I don't think I'll open my present just yet."

Mira's face fell a little when Erza stepped back, but was quickly replaced with a lustful smile as the requip mage began to slowly strip. Every move the red head made was painfully slow and deliberate, causing Mira to begin to squirm with anticipation. When she tried to reach out to touch Erza, the fairy queen stepped back, just out of reach. "Now now, no need to rush things my love. Good things come to those who wait."

Mira whined a little in response, but soon thought of an equally devilish idea and threw the covers off of her. She leaned back on the bed, her legs still together, and began to massage one of her own breasts. Erza observed with a growing hunger, but still continued her slow stripping. Not satisfied with the lack of reaction she received, Mira began to move her hand down her body but it was quickly caught by her lovely, and now completely bare, Titania. Erza turned Mira's hand over and kissed her wrist. "I thought this was my present to open," Erza remarked, reaching up and finally untying the ribbon around her lovers neck.

Erza crawled up Mira's body and kissed her passionately while the fingers of her left hand began to tease her love's core. Mira gasped into the kiss as her body arched, pressing her breasts against Erza's. After a moment more of teasing Erza slowly began to insert two fingers, making Mira moan. Once they were fully inserted she stopped all movement, causing Mira to begin whining once more. "No, please, don't stop," she pleaded, moving her hips.

Erza chuckled low in her chest, and pulled her fingers almost completely out before agonizingly slowly reinserting them again. When Mira squirmed once more Erza smiled coyly down at her. "Too slow love?"

Mira grabbed Erza's face and pulled her into a bruising kiss before responding, "Don't tease me. Please. Make me scream."

"As you wish," Erza answered, nipping at her lover's lower lip before moving down her body once more. She kissed Mira's guild mark on her outer thigh before delving between her legs.

Mira tangled her hands in Erza's hair when she felt the first flick of her lover's tongue over her pearl. And a gasp quickly followed when Erza began a steady rhythm with her fingers. The feeling was earth shaking, and Mira's moans grew louder and louder with each passing second. The combination of Erza's fingers and tongue soon proved to be too much for the white haired woman as she threw her head back and cried out her lover's name, her muscles tightening and body trembling as her release hit her.

Once Mira's breathing began to steady Erza moved to cuddle with her, only to be flipped on her back by surprise. Mira was above Erza, her white hair falling over her shoulders and glowing in the moonlight. Erza, struck by the beauty of the woman above her, stared in awe. "Mira...you are a goddess," she breathed.

"A goddess in love with a fairy queen," Mira chuckled, before dipping her head to claim Erza's lips in a long, fiery kiss.

After they were both spent the couple spooned under the covers, Erza taking the big spoon position. She was absentmindedly rubbing Mira's stomach when a thought popped into her head. "Mira?"

"Hmm?" Mira sleepily responded.

"Is it just my imagination or...are your... breasts...bigger?" asked Erza with a slight blush.

Mira turned over to face Erza and smiled at her. "We just made love and you're embarrassed by asking about the size of my breasts?" she teased. When Erza blushed harder, Mira giggled and pulled Erza's hands up to her breasts. "What do you think?"

Erza ogled her lover's breasts for a second before clearing her throat. "Well...they do seem a little bigger."

Mira put her hands over Erza's and gave a thoughtful expression. "They do, don't they? I guess it's part of the pregnancy." Mira then looked down with a melancholy smile. "But it won't be the only part of me that grows."

Erza furrowed her brows in a perplexed expression. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach has already started to grow some, but it's only going to get bigger. And you're still going to stay well toned," Mira said, not looking up. "I'm not going to have the same Sorcerer Weekly centerfold body."

Erza lifted Mira's chin to look at her. "Do you think any of that matters to me? I don't love you for your looks Mira, I love you for your heart. And besides," she said, placing a hand on Mira's stomach. "I think you're going to be the most adorable pregnant woman Fiore has ever seen."

"Even if I get to be twice the size of Levy?" Mira questioned.

"Still adorable."

"And I can't walk well?"

"I'll simply carry you wherever you need to go."

"What if I get really moody and start throwing things?"

"I've heard Natsu and Gray make excellent shields."

Mira couldn't help but chuckle at Erza's response to her last question, and Erza smiled in relief to hear it. "Let's get some sleep now my love," she said, kissing Mira's cheek.

Mira turned in Erza's arms to once again take her position as the little spoon. "Good idea. You did wear me out," she responded innocently as the girl behind her turned as red as her hair.


End file.
